


Best friend

by TaurusDoodles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Friends stick around through thick and thin. They stay no matter what. They support you. They care for you. Even if you've broken their nose for no personal reason.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree
Kudos: 12





	Best friend

Ashe swung her fist hard, directly connecting it to the other southern's nose. Hot searing pain caused him to cringe. Instantly, the cowboy could feel a tickle of liquid slowly dribble down. Jesse backed away, instinctively rubbing at his now sore and bleeding nose, sniffing back the blood. Ashe drew back. Head lowered in a way Jesse couldn't see her eyes. Her shoulders tensed. Fists still as hard as stone. A beat of silence hung in the air. Jesse's shallow huffs of breaths from his hanging mouth mixed with the hitched breathing of Ashe filled the room.

Jesse glowered down at the woman in front of him. He observed her naked head, hat misplaced no doubt from her tantrum. Her white hair disheveled. She bit her lip, a nervous habit— one he rarely saw nowadays. Jesse sniffed back more blood, pushing the possibility of his schnoz being broken— knowing her strength and all— down to the back of his mind. Jesse bit the inside of his cheek in thought. He stepped forward a smidge, brow knitted firmly together. His lips lay flat before his mind roved over and confirmed what he wanted to say.

"What the hell was that for?" It came out more aggressively than he meant but oh well. If she punches him again then so be it, he thought.

For a second the former farm boy thought he'd seen her tremble. Thought he saw a shake of her head. Her stoned fists crumbled into a rubble of open palms. She eased her stance, shoulders slacking down. Her lips moved but whatever she'd said passed by his ears.

"Pardon?" Jesse coaxed.

Ashe suddenly staggered closer but Jesse was unmoving. Weakly, with trembling fingers, Ashe harshly pulled the man's collar into a white knuckled grip. But there was no hostility in the air. The force pulled Jesse down slightly. It wasn't a drastic drop, he still towered over her by a few inches. The brim of his hat, askew from the force of Ashe's attack, brushed up against the white coated scalp of the woman holding him hostage.

Ashe shifted in place. "B.o.b took mah gun." She said as if it were a known fact. He couldn't figure out the tone she was using, emotion unrecognizable. Her voice was low. Hushed. The southern drawl dripped thicker than maple syrup.

"So you were going to shoot me if you had it then?" Jesse asked without much consideration. Ashe swallowed hard but said nothing. Jesse took that as a yes.

Despite the hostilities, Jesse stayed calm. Silence stretched out between the two in the small shack. The hot Arizona air wafted openly between them. Neither paid any mind to the heat however.

Slowly, Ashe released him. Her lips pursed as she slowly laid a flat palm to Jesse's chest. The man in question just watched.

Ashe took in a steadying breath that didn't pass Jesse by. She let it go, speaking again. "They're dead." She whispered. Jesse's brows knitted into confusion. "I'm afraid I don't—"

"My parents."

His brows rose in surprise. Sympathy flashed in his eyes before confusion once again filled them. "I thought you—"

"—hated them?" She finished for him. "Yeah. Yeah I did too."

Without knowing what else to do Jesse asked, "How? How'd it happen?" He thought it was okay for the moment.

Ashe took a shaking breath through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. Suddenly her lips upturned into a smirk. She chuckled lightly before answering. "A car crash." She said, a bit hysterically if Jesse had to say. "And here I thought I was gon' be the one to do it! I thought… I.." Her voice failed her. A choked sob racked her body. She swayed in place and Jesse caught her. He firmly held her close in content comfort.

If he had to guess, after hearing the news she just needed to take out her aggression. Possibly feeling overwhelmed to the point of boiling over. So she took to using him as the punching bag. Knowing the context he deflated the developing grudge his subconscious had been developing. Jesse stroked her hair down, gingerly. Here was his closest friend. Crying in his arms. Showing a side he'd only seen before when she was heavily inebriated— much too intoxicated to remember even if she tried— when they had first ran away and everything came crashing down, euphoria and adrenaline dwindling.

He whispered words of sympathy— "I'm so sorry" and "Let it out, it's alright"— to her as he slowly led her to a musky, old, beaten up sofa. He sat her down and continued to stroke her hair. He rested his chin atop her head.

"J-Jesse.."

"I'm right here, darlin'. Whatcha need?"

She sniffed. "You tell  _ anyone _ about this," She whipped heavy tears off her chin. "I'll cut ya dick off."

Despite the small laugh Jesse took the threat seriously. He nodded. "I hear ya, I hear ya. This don't leave this room." Ashe sniffed again. She wrapped her arms around Jesse and pressed into him tightly. "Yer a great friend. You know that?"

Jesse's chuckled could be felt through his chest, the vibration going through Ashe's body too. Jesse nodded. "Yeah. I am great. Aren't I?" Ashe pulled away to playfully push the cowboy. She snorted and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden urge to write this after taking my dogs out and while listening to Rick Montgomery for the first time lmao. I don't know what its about but I absolutely adore  
> the idea of Ashe and McCree being each other's support— y'know BEFORE he left Deadlock. Like they were just super close like siblings maybe. 
> 
> This would probably take place a good time after she left home but maybe a ways off from when Jesse leaves. I'm not sure since none of this is canon. Its just angst my mind made up and now headcanons.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed however!


End file.
